Vampire life
by PoppyTennantCullen
Summary: Bella wakes up to start her vampire life, will it be as straightforward as she hoped?


_**Bella POV**_

My time as a human was finally over I was becoming a vampire, It was the most painful experience of my life but what hurt more was Edwards pleas for me to come back to him, It made my heartache. I wanted to tell him I was okay, that I was coming back to him. I heard Alice telling him that I was okay but he refused to listen.

I was in my most painful part of the transformation and that was my heart, I could feel all the morphine wearing off and I wanted to cry. Jasper spoke quietly and soon after I felt Edward's hands intertwine with mine " _It's okay baby, the pain will go away I promise"_ His voice was so soft but also full of pain and desperation " _Listen to my voice if you can hear me, Bella I promise you're okay"_

After at least 10 minutes all the pain stopped and I opened my eyes to my new life. The first thing I saw was Edward's black worried eyes " _Slowly get up love you need to adjust"_ I did as he said and slowly got up, I finally saw my family and across the room, through the glass, my baby girl was in Roses' arms.

I looked up to Edward and froze when I saw how different he looked, his beauty almost brought me to my knees. _" Edward..."_ I pulled him into a hug " _Mmm Bella not so tight love, you're a lot stronger than I am at the moment"_ I let go and looked up into his eyes to be met by his lips crashing onto mine, I kissed him back deeply and finally felt at peace with the world.

Edward held me tightly like I was going to disappear " _Edward I am here, I'm not going anywhere, I promise"_ He threw his best-crooked smile at me " _I' am never letting go of you, ever"_ He squeezed me closer and I giggled. " _Shall we hunt and then you can meet our daughter?"_ I nodded and followed him into the woods. I am not going to lie and am scared of my first my first hunt, I had no idea what to expect but what I did know is that I had Edward her to support and help me. " _Edward I am scared"_ He stopped dead and looked at me with reassurance in his eyes, _"It's okay to be love, this is all new to you and it will take time to adjust, I will be here to help"_ He kissed me gently and wrapped his arms around my body _" Close your eyes and tell me what you hear"_

I shut my eyes and focused my attention on the sounds around me " _There is so much to hear, I cannot place one sound!"_ He gently rubbed up and down by side " _I know love, just focus as best you can"_ I tried harder and finally came across something that sounded like an elk. I looked up at Edward and he raised his eyebrow " _Is that Elk over towards the river?"_ His face lit up with pride " _yes love it is_! _come on_ let's _go feed_ "

We ran in the direction of the elk, he stopped me when we reached a small clearing and crouched down gently pulling me with him _"shhh as quite as you can love"_ I followed his lead nervously, I watched as he tackled down an Elk, mimicking his moves I took down my first ever hunt. Edward grinned at me with pure pride in his eyes " _Be...Bella that was, amazing and umm kind of hot"_ He stuttered and if he was human would be blushing like a tomato.

His expression suddenly changed and he anxiously glanced towards me, I looked at him confused until a new and overpowering smell took over my senses, I ran towards the new smell and Edward on my tail pleading me for me to stop

I stopped dead scared that if I carried on a human would end up dead, I turned around and faced Edward _"I..I am so sorry Edward"_ dropping to the floor I ducked my head ashamed of myself " _Bella sweetheart, you don't need to be sorry this is all new and it takes time"_ I kept my head between my knees and cried tearlessly " _Look at me baby"_ I refused so he gently lifted my chin _"Please don't beat yourself up love, You should be proud of yourself, I sure hell am proud of you, Bella sweetheart you stopped mid-hunt"_ I looked at him with a sad smile " _Love even a mature vampire like me struggles with that"_ He pulled me up to my feet and into his chest _" I love you, Edward"_ He threw his crooked smile at me _"I love you to my beautiful wife, would you like to meet our daughter?"_ I nodded and practically dragged Edward back to the house _" Come on Edward you're supposed to be the fast one!"_ He chuckled and tackled me to the ground _" You want a race, it's on!"_

He got up and ran, I chased after him, it took all I had but I caught up and tackled him back only to be met by jake's awkward cough _"Umm hi Bells"_ I looked up " _Oh hey Jake, what are you still doing here?"_ Edward tensed and growled and I looked at him confused " _Umm guess I didn't have the strength to walk away from my best friend"_ Edward gripped my hand tightly _"oh well thanks"_ Edward and I walked inside and finally I got to meet and hold my beautiful baby girl.

 _"_ She...she's _amazing Edward"_ he slipped his arm around my waist " _She really is, just like you my love"_ She put her hand on my cheek and a vision of me dying and Edward losing his mind popped into my head, his arms were around my lifeless human body, he was sobbing. I snapped back to reality as Edwards' arm dropped from my waist and he ducked his head.

 _"How did she do that?_ Edward looked up and gently smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, I made a mental note to talk to him later _" how do I read minds and how does Alice see the future, she's gifted"_ I smiled and kissed him only to have Renesmee taken out my arms by Jake _" Jake what the actual hell! "_

 _"That's enough for one day"_ I started to shake with anger " _Give mine and Edwards baby girl back now!" "No not for now!_ Edward slipped his arms around my waist " _What's wrong with you Jake?"_ Rose stepped forward _" Yeah mutt what's wrong, enlighten Bella"_

He took a few steps back " _I umm..it's not_ what _you think"_ it suddenly clicked " _Edward, please let go"_ he also took a step back and rose took Renesmee out _"YOUR DEAD JAKE!, HOW DARE YOU IMPRINT ON MY BABY!_ " His face drained as I lunged towards him, I didn't get far as Carlisle, Edward and Emmett held me back Carlisle whispered into my ear _" Bella calm down you don't want to do something you'll regret, plus your driving Edward nuts with lust and worry"_ I calmed down and slapped Jake as I walked past him " _You do not see her till I say! " You know I can't. Bella, it's not like you think, please. please don't do this"_

I looked dead into his eyes _"You don't go near her on your own till I say!"_ I stepped out to cool my anger off

I spent the afternoon with Edward and our daughter, it was all peaceful until Alice came bounding in, _" Come with me love birds, I have a surprise for you"_ I rolled my eyes and Edward chuckled _" Rose will you look after Renesmee for us"_ I am so happy Edward let his hate for her go " _Of course"_ She smiled taking her off me once I said goodbye Alice dragged me out the house.

We walked through the woods for about 10 minutes till we came to a small clearing, Edward put his hands over my eyes _" This is a gift from Esme"_ he slowly took his hands away and I was greeted by a stunning tiny cottage" _O...Omg, I don't know what to say" " go in go in"_ Alice pushed us towards the house and we slowly walked in.

 **A/N: So this is similar to the book but I am just setting the** **scene for a longer story, Chapter two will be up once it updated my friends' story!**


End file.
